Crossed Wires
by stupidisco
Summary: What if James’ family had a secret? What if the Potter line wasn’t as pure as everyone thought? What if James never knew about his vampire heritage because it wasn’t a dominant trait for him? What if it was dominant for Harry? HPDM Minor BWHP and OCHP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am neither J.K Rowling nor the owner of Scholastic books. So no, I do not own any of these characters. Except Keith. Who isn't even in this chapter, so forget I even mentioned him.

**Chapter One – In Which Harry Seemingly Dies**

Harry Potter was not a person to be taken lightly. At a mere sixteen (_almost seventeen,_ he would vehemently correct), he had already defeated the Dark Lord almost single-handedly, and had alone destroyed almost all of his faithful Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy. Draco, however was another story.

**Flashback:**

"Why should I trust you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking away from the teen before him and gazing intently at 12 Grimmauld Place's fireplace, as if willing it to do something interesting. As he received no response, he spoke. "It seems you can't think of a reason. Quite frankly, neither can I. And to put it bluntly, I don't like you or your father. Or your hair. Why should I believe your word?"

"Potter. I am not asking for your trust, I am merely informing you of my family's political status." Draco said, clenching his teeth in anger. "I don't like you either, but I assure you, the Malfoys do not work for the Dark Lord any longer."

"Why, Malfoy, why?" Harry asked exasperatedly, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He had dark bags under his eyes, and looking like he hadn't slept in days, which, considering all the activity from the other side, he probably hadn't.

"Question me under Veritaserum." Draco responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Takes a month to make, and I don't have that kind of time." Harry said, waving a hand in dismissal of the idea. "Either give me a reason why you left Voldemort or go away and let me get back to my work."

"My father was the only one in my family who follows the Dark Lord's rule. My mother and I have no need or desire to follow him." Harry made no move to show that he had heard. "Please. I am telling the truth. " The Slytherin said after a moments pause, still maintaining his dignified air.

And Harry believed him. He didn't, however, trust him.

**--End Flashback--**

And thus, the Malfoy line was passed down to Draco, a supporter of Dumbledore. Lucius, however, was dead. Killed by Ginny Weasley herself, at the age of fifteen.

Harry, saviour of the wizarding world, was also an expert at weeding gardens.

"Hurry up with that garden, boy!" Vernon shouted through the window at Harry, who was currently kneeling in dirt and pulling out what few weeds were left after his lengthy labour. Harry sighed, but reluctantly continued with his work. He didn't altogether hate the work, as it gave him something to do over the summer. At sixteen, he still couldn't do magic outside of school.

But after tomorrow, he could. He would turn seventeen the very next day, and would be on his way to The Burrow. The only reason he even returned to Privet Drive that summer was because Dumbledore asked him to, and Harry, as expected didn't go against the powerful wizard's wishes.

Harry wrenched the final weed from the ground with a grunt, pulling back and wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand, At least tomorrow he might not have to work so much, as it was his birthday.

"Boy!" Came the shrill voice of his aunt. "Come inside for dinner now." Petunia stood in the doorway, a bony hand placed on her equally gaunt hip. Harry rose from his crouching position and gratefully entered the cool kitchen, finally escaping the heat.

One of the things that Harry enjoyed about being in the muggle world was that he wasn't special. He wasn't "The Boy Who Lived," or "The Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who." He was just Harry Potter, an odd teenager with a peculiar scar on his forehead. Just Harry.

"Thanks." Harry muttered when his aunt placed a bowl of thin soup in front of his usual place at the kitchen table, as far away from his uncle and cousin as he could manage. Dudley smirked from behind his thin, long blond hair, and gave him a vicious kick from under the table. Harry smiled tersely at the larger boy, and glanced warily at his uncle, whose face was still hidden behind the weekly newspaper.

"Petunia?" Vernon called to his wife, who scurried to the table and took her place next to him. "Have you read the newspaper yet?" Petunia shook her head and sent him a questioning glance, but began to primly eat her food. "Funny happenings. Funny happenings." He repeated to himself, before abruptly tucking the newspaper underneath his chair and beginning on asking Dudley about his summer so far.

After dinner, a rather stiff affair, as it was Harry's birthday the next day, and as usual he would probably just be working less than usual, Harry escaped up to 'his' room and immediately took a long shower. After doing so, he pulled on a pair of boxers and some old sweatpants.

"Hullo Hedwig." He said glumly, sprawling across the bed. Hedwig hooted in reply, gazing at him with large, unblinking eyes. Harry then slipped into unconsciousness, not even remembering to remove his glasses.

**oOoOoOo**

Petunia was silent as she moved about in the kitchen. She was cooking a rather difficult meal for a party that they were hosting the next day, and as her husband was at work, her son was at a friends house, and her nephew was still asleep, she was progressing rather quickly. As the clock turned to three in the afternoon, she began to feel slightly uneasy. She knew teenagers slept a lot, but just how long did the normal ones sleep? Surely not this long.

At four o'clock she decided that enough is enough and that even if it was his birthday he couldn't sleep the day away.

She slowly and lightly stepped up the stairs and meticulously knocked on the white door before her. No answer. A harder knock. Still no answer. An even louder rap at the door, to which the raven-haired boy gave no reply. Petunia frowned, and dropped her hand to the metal doorknob, and pulled open the door. Her beady eyes peered into the room, and what she saw didn't shock or amaze her too much.

Harry was still sleeping on the bed, spread out over the entire thing, a thin stream of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, his cheek squashed into the sheet and his glasses on at an awkward angle.

"Harry!" she said crossly, briskly walking across the room and shaking the boy. However, when he didn't respond, she paused for a minute, a concerned expression crossing her face briefly. "Harry," she repeated, shaking him again. When he still didn't respond, her eyebrows creased in worry. She gently placed two trembling fingers to the inside of his wrist. No pulse. She resisted the urge to scream, but backed away quickly, her hands shaking and her mouth in a silent 'o' shape of horror. "What did he say? What did he say?" She muttered to herself, wringing her hands together frantically.

She ran downstairs and grabbed one of the expensive vases on top of the fireplace mantle. Sure enough, there was some dust in it –what had the old man called it? Flew Powder? Something like that-, which she was to throw in the fireplace? The shuddering figure did so, stepped into the roaring green flames without a second thought, and clearly enunciated "12 Grimmauld place." Before Petunia could even think about what she was going to say, she was there. At least, she presumed she was _there._ She had never been _there,_ before.

"Is D-Dumbledore here?" She asked the redhead boy before her hurriedly, the panic evident in her voice.

"Yeah, he's having an important discussion though. Why? Hey, aren't you Harry's muggle--" the boy said, looking curiously at her while an identical person appeared beside him.

"--Family watching over him for the summer?" the other boy said, looking at Petunia with the exact same expression of curiosity on his face.

"Yes, yes. I must speak to Dumbledore!" Petunia screeched, her face contorting to an expression of pain, causing the Weasley twins to look very alarmed.

"Well, he's in a meeting, but—" One of them began, and for once it wasn't his twin that interrupted him to continue the sentence.

"Harry's dead!" Petunia shrieked, waving her hands about frantically. The twins paled, and there was a crash from behind a closed door. The door opened swiftly, and Dumbledore appeared behind it, looking very grave, and very concerned.

"We are leaving." He said shortly, stepping towards the fireplace that Petunia had arrived in and grabbing a handful of dust from a nearby flowerpot. He tossed it into the fire and gestured for the hysterical woman to join him. She stepped quickly in, needing to get to Harry as soon as possible. Dumbledore said in a brisk, clear voice, "Number Four Privet Drive."

The moment Dumbledore saw Harry, he apparated him downstairs and to the fireplace, and from there Flooed to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, where everyone was currently in a state of confusion, and a city of panic.

"Is… is he…" Hermione asked in a small voice, unable to finish the sentence as she watched the twins place Harry's cold, unmoving body on the bed in a spare room. She gently placed a hand on his chest, and paled, moving back to stand beside Ron. Dumbledore didn't respond as he placed a hand on the boy's forehead.

"No." the headmaster replied solemnly, looking at the people who were clustering outside the door.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Hermione cried, leaning on Ron for support. "His heart isn't beating!" Ron slipped his arm around her shoulder, gently holding her.

"It is, Miss Granger." The old man replied calmly, adjusting his half moon glasses. "Just extraordinarily slowly. I believe that Harry will be fine, and that he should wake up sometime soon. Most likely within the next two or three weeks. Four at the longest."

"So… is he just sleeping?" Ron asked slowly, not at all understanding what was happening, along with almost everyone else in the room aside from Bill, who was in fact, sharing a _look_ with the headmaster.

"No." The headmaster said. "He is undergoing a… transformation. To what I am not quite sure." Bill's eyes widened, comprehension dawning on him.

"Should we tell mum?" the twins asked in unison, beginning to leave the room.

"Yes, that would be for the best. And please inform Sirius that his godchild is in his house as well." Dumbledore agreed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger." He nodded at them, and then gestured for Bill to follow him into the next room, talking softly and hurriedly.

"What do you think is happening to him?" Hermione asked softly, creeping towards the bed and tucking in the unconscious boy. She gently stroked his forehead, finding it almost ice cold.

"I have no bloody idea." Ron replied bluntly, joining Hermione at Harry's beside. "But it looked as though Bill knew." Hermione looked at him sharply.

"So it wasn't just me that saw that _look_ on his face?" She demanded, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"No. But I don't know, I mean, Dumbledore said Harry should be up pretty soon, but what did he mean by 'transformation?'" Ron said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it isn't puberty." Hermione said dully in response, causing Ron to emit a chuckle.

"It'd be a bit late too, don't you think?" Hermione joined Ron in giggling, and then followed him, turning around to leave the room. "We should probably talk to mum, she'll be distraught."

"Why, Ronald. I didn't know you knew what that meant." Hermione teased, causing Ron to laugh hollowly. But then his strained smile disappeared, as did Hermione's as they lightly shut the door, giving their friend one last look.

"Don't worry Hermione. Harry'll be alright." He squeezed her shoulder one last time, and shuffled into the kitchen only to find his brothers Fred and George, Sirius, Remus and his mum, who was indeed beside herself with worry.

"Mum. Muuuuum." George began, trying to interrupt her wailings, and failing horribly. Finally, he looked and Fred, and together they shouted, _"Mum!"_ The wailing ceased. Finally.

"Yes dear?" Molly asked absently, bringing a shaking hand up to her hair as she patted it to make sure it wasn't mussed.

"Professor Dumbledore said that Harry should wake up tomorrow or the next day. He's okay." Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She squealed, hugged him and George in turn, and then turning to Ron and Hermione. "Did you hear the good news?"

"Yes…" Hermione began. "But how does he _know? _What's to stop him from thinking that Harry could be dead in the next ten minutes? I couldn't feel a heartbeat either. What does it all _mean?"_ Hermione asked, choking back a sob.

"Hermione, its Albus Dumbledore. If he says Harry should be all right soon, then who are we to argue?" Molly replied, forcing a smile on her face.

"Well." Said a voice from behind her. Bill entered the room, a grim expression on his face. "He said that Harry would wake up. He didn't say that he'd be okay."

"Billy, what's going on?" Ron asked sharply, eyeing his older brother carefully. "You obviously know something that we don't."

"Nothing, Ron. I merely had a suggestion." Bill replied calmly, walking over to his mum and hugging her gently. "Hey, Gred, Forge, why don't you show them your new inventions?" He asked brightly. The twins looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"Okay. We have this new one-" Fred.

"It's really cracking." George.

"Literally!" Both. They left the kitchen, leading the way to the room they were currently sharing, Ron and Hermione trailing reluctantly behind them, Ron casting Bill dark looks, but was soon lost in the "cracking" invention.

Bill sighed in relief as soon as they were out of earshot, and asked the three remaining adults in the room a question that they most certainly did not expect.

"Sirius, Mum, Remus. Have any of you ever met a vampire?" Bill asked evenly, one hand running through his long hair. These six words caused five expressions of shock, disbelief, and terror to run across five faces simultaneously.

"No." Molly choked out, his eyes wide with fear as Remus said nothing, but shook his head.

"No. And I can't say I have a desire to either. Supposed to be awful creatures." Sirius replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Well, you might very well meet one soon." Bill said shortly, turning around and stalking back upstairs. Sirius gaped at his retreating back disbelievingly. Remus handed Molly a cup of tea, and nervously sipped from a cup of his own.

"Remus… What…?" Molly trailed off, baffled and anxious. Remus just shook his head and patted Molly on the shoulder comfortingly before trotting up the stairs after Bill.

A few minutes later he found Bill and together they made their way through the Black library, searching for a few select books.

**oOoOoOo**

Dumbledore sighed as he paced around the room. It had been twenty-six hours since Harry was brought to 12 Grimmauld place, and he had yet to move the slightest bit. His chest wasn't even rising. The only positive thing that could be said about his predicament was that he wasn't dead. Yet. His heart was beating painfully slowly. It was as if it was hit by a freezing charm, and was only just thawing.

Dumbledore sighed once more, and sat down in a chair that had been moved to Harry's new room. The only reason that the headmaster of Hogwarts believed that Harry would awake that day or the next was that he did have a slight idea of what could possibly be occurring, and the fact that Bill, a well informed curse breaker, seemed to agree with him on the possibility, made it more probable. Also, the changes taking place to Harry's body only made the likelihood of it more feasible.

Now they just had to wait.

**The end of Chapter One.**

This _is_ my first fanfic, and I know it starts out extraordinarily slow, but it does pick up pace, I promise. Please review and tell me what to change and work on and if there is anything you like. :

If there is any of the wording that is a little off, I'm realllly sorry. English isn't my first language, so please forgive me.

12.25.05


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Once again, my name is neither J.K Rowling or the name of the person who owns Scholastic books. I own nothing but my imagination and Keith. Who isn't even in this chapter. _Again._

**Previously on _Crossed Wires:_ **The waiting for Harry to resume consciousness has just begun, and his friends are wondering if he even will. Of course, he has to, because if he doesn't then I wouldn't be able to write a fan fiction about it, or else it would be incredibly boring. So basically, they're waiting for Harry to "get better." Now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter Two – In Which Harry Learns Something **(Shocking, I know…)

And finally, the waiting seemed to be over. Three weeks and two days later, on August 23rd, Harry seemed to have decided to wake up, and woke up with a bang. Or a "bleech."

Dumbledore had just been cradling his head in his hands, thoughts muddled after the greatest hero in the wizarding world was just found practically dead. Dumbledore didn't even notice Harry was awake until he heard a rather unpleasant noise coming from Harry's bedside. It was Harry, throwing up copious amounts of blood. A moment after, he paused, catching his breath as Dumbledore shot to his side. Then he threw up again, seemingly not emptying his stomach, but vomiting blood. For an unknown reason.

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was the blood on the floor and his shirt. The second thing was that Dumbledore was currently shoving a thick liquid down his throat, and that he himself was swallowing it, albeit rather unwillingly.

"What the hell was that?" He cried, scooting away from the blood now spilt across the floor, his shirt, and the lower half of his face. Harry wiped his mouth, and sat tensely, as if expecting to throw up again, but he didn't, and he realized that he felt perfectly fine, as if he wasn't, in fact, throwing up generous amounts of blood the minute before.

Harry swallowed, wincing at the metallic taste that was still in his mouth even after that drink. In fact, Harry didn't really quite remember what the drink tasted like; all he could taste was blood. And for some reason, it didn't bother him as much as it should have.

And suddenly Bill, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione flew into the room, hearing Harry's cry, and assuming that he was awake. They saw all the blood on the floor, but Harry appeared unharmed, so they didn't press the matter, ecstatic at the fact that he was merely awake. Dumbledore muttered a quick 'scourgify' to clean it all, and smiled gently at the others.

"Where am I?" he asked huskily, his eyes catching on Sirius. "Sirius? Where am…?" He trailed off, but glancing around, taking in all of the people.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione shot forward and hugged him tightly. "We thought you were dead!" She stepped back and asked, "Where are your glasses? What was all of that blood?" A puzzled expression came across Harry's face.

"Why did you think I was dead?" Harry replied, gingerly throwing off the blankets and standing up and ignoring the two questions shot at him. Instead of standing at his usual 5 foot five, (shorter than almost all the boys at school, and most of the girls, Harry had noted sourly) and being only and inch or so taller than Hermione, he towered over her. "Hermione, why are you so short?"

"Harry, I think you need your glasses. I'm not short. You're tall. " She said lightly, gazing up at the boy, and taking in all of the other physical changes his body had undergone. "And you're also—"

"Harry," Dumbledore cut in. "I think that we should have a private talk. Bill, if you would stay and help my explanation of the current… events, it would be appreciated." Bill nodded, while Ron looked outraged, as did Sirius.

"My godson has just died and woken up! I'd like to talk to him! Please." Sirius added as an afterthought, even though they were using his house. Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment, glancing at Harry thoughtfully.

"Yes. That would be for the best. And Remus, if you will stay as well." Remus nodded, knowing full well why he was being asked to say. One hated magical creature understands other hated magical creatures, he supposed, thinking glumly of the status of werewolves at the moment.

"What the hell is going on? Why did I just throw up half of the blood in my body? What the _hell_ was that drink you gave me?" Harry repeated, utterly bewildered. He was in a room that he didn't know, with almost every one of his friends present, and he was _tall._ Harry was also rather pleased. He didn't have a real problem with any of the present confusing things, except that he would want to know where he was, why he was tall, and why Dumbledore needed to have a 'private talk' with him. "I would really like to know _now,_ sir." Harry growled in a decidedly un-Harry-like way.

"And you will, if your friends would agreeably leave the room for a moment." Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry's unusually harsh tone.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm just going to tell them whatever you tell me, so you might as well let them stay." Harry said, his voice still not quite normal. He watched his friends brighten at his comment, pleased that Harry would so willingly tell them anything.

"If you tell them afterwards, so be it, but I do not wish to tell them, so you may take your leave." Dumbledore said firmly, no sign of weakness showing.

Harry watched as his friends reluctantly trooped out of the room, each whispering _"Bye Harry,"_ and leaving. Dumbledore paused for a moment, his head tilting as he listened to their departing footsteps. Then he cast a sound proof charm, causing Harry to scowl deeply.

"So you don't trust my friends?" He hissed, extremely annoyed that the old man couldn't even trust his closest friends with information concerning him.

"Harry, I do. But this is for you to deicide who knows and whom doesn't. I believe Remus and Sirius should stay because Remus will understand, and Sirius is your godfather." Dumbledore explained gently, slightly alarmed by this significant growth in loyalty. Not that Harry wasn't loyal to his friends before his… transformation, but now he seemed but less loyal to Dumbledore himself.

"And Bill?" Harry demanded, the dark scowl still firmly in place. "No offense Bill." Harry added, nodding towards the red haired man, who shrugged amiably in return.

"Bill knows more about these sort of situations then myself, and is needed to explain some questions that you will surely have."

"Professor-" Harry began, looking down at the slightly sticky shirt he was still wearing, and wrinkling his nose at the flecks of blood on it.

"To answer some questions, you are at 12 Grimmauld place, Order of the Phoenix headquarters. The Weasleys, with the exception of Charlie and Percy, are here as well, as are Miss Granger, Remus and of course, Sirius." Dumbledore cut in, the twinkle gone from his eyes. Harry shut his mouth, swallowing the questions that were about to come forth. "Now, Harry, I would like you to stand up straight and still."

Harry gave the headmaster a dark look, but complied, straightening up, and finding his new height to be a pleasant change. As he felt a light brush against his shoulders, he spun his head around, expecting someone to be there, but it was only his considerably longer, and slightly more manageable hair resting on his shoulders. Harry's eyes snapped forward again, landing on Bill, who was currently eyeing Harry's body up and down, causing Harry to want to shift uncomfortable, but for some reason, resisted.

"Erm, Bill-" Harry said awkwardly, trying to ignore the scrutiny.

"Open your mouth Harry." Bill interrupted curtly, gesturing with his hand for Harry to do so quickly.

"Bill, what-" Harry started, but was once again interrupted.

"Harry, please just do as he says." Remus said, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"No. I don't see a reason to. At least, no reason that anyone has bothered to made clear to me." He said matter-of-factly, and as his anger grew he felt an intense pressure on the roof of his mouth, then he heard a sort of crackling noise, and his mouth felt as if someone was ripping out the roots of his eyeteeth. He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth and felt needlelike points where his canine teeth should be.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he had no idea what the hell just happened to his teeth, and he was irritated that no one was telling him what was going on. He was also wondering why everyone kept looking at him like he was about to explode.

"Harry, I know it doesn't make sense to you, but we need to see something. There is no need to worry you if there is no chance of this being the reason for your changes." Remus said, trying to compromise with Harry.

He sighed deeply, but opened his mouth. It was when Bill began to gaze intently at his mouth that Harry decided that everyone he knew was suddenly mad.

"Yeah." Bill nodded an affirmative, shooting a glance towards Dumbledore."What the hell?" Harry snapped, pissed off at the lack of information he was receiving. He spun around and strode towards the mirror that stood beside the bed. He opened his mouth, leaning towards the mirror so he could see closely what everyone was staring at.

_Fangs._

He jumped back in surprise, ignoring the four pairs of eyes that were following him. He leaned towards the mirror once more, tilting his head as if to see if they were still there from another angle. That was what he had felt in his mouth as his anger grew. Before Harry could form a coherent though about this new addition to his face, Bill's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Have you seen any of the other changes?" The older man asked softly, his voice gentle, obviously trying to be sensitive to Harry's bewilderment and apparent anger.

"What other changes? Am I growing a tail perhaps? No? Wings then?" Harry asked darkly, his voice silky and low. As the four watched and didn't reply, his fangs grew longer and more pronounced. "Will someone just tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

"Harry…" Sirius began nervously, looking at anything but Harry. "It seems that James' family line wasn't as pure as they thought."

"What?" Harry asked, the fangs beginning to diminish slightly, but by no means disappearing. "What the hell does that mean?" He demanded, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Harry, it has become apparent that you are part vampire. The throwing up blood was the vampire expelling much of the human blood to make room for the new vampire blood." Dumbledore said solemnly, giving Harry a grave look.

"What, sorry didn't catch that?" Harry said, pasting an oblivious expression on his face. Dumbledore repeated himself, causing Harry to frown deeply. "That's impossible. That's ludicrous. That's—"

"It seems that the Potter line wasn't as pure as was thought." Remus mused, grimacing. "Since if the vampire gene was in Lily, she definitely would have been a vampire."

"Wait, if so, then why didn't James ever tell us?" Sirius frowned deeply, the thought of his best friend keeping a secret of this proportion from him from so long disturbing him. "Did he tell you, Remus?" Sirius asked, but the werewolf shook his head, signaling a no.

"He probably didn't know." Bill said, reassuring both of the men. "It obviously wasn't dominant in him, and might not have been dominant in the Potter line for many years. Harry is probably the first in ages, and he should be a whole vampire, but somehow isn't. I believe he's the first half-vampire." Bill shot a smile to Harry at this, who just raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "See, if vampire genes are dominant, they will overrule human or wizarding genes completely, causing the person to be full vampire. It seems that your wizarding powers are so strong that your vampire side wasn't able to completely override the other part, leaving you as a hybrid."

"So I'm a mutt?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Harry, you're a one of a kind." Bill said, trying to comfort Harry in his newfound state.

"I'm a mutt!" Harry wailed, throwing his body back onto the bed. "Can I even go out during the day? Can I eat garlic? Can I wear silver rings?" It was Remus who responded this time, he and Bill seeming to be the ones with the most knowledge on the subject.

"I believe that you can go out during the sun, and probably should be fine with unblessed crosses and small quantities of garlic and silver, but there are two other things." Remus said, patting the teenager on the shoulder gently.

"Two bloody other things?" Harry sputtered. "Like what, having to drink blood and turning into a bat? Or perhaps I wont have a reflection."

"Well, actually, er, yes." Remus said, looking at the ceiling. "You will have to drink human blood at least once a month, but it'd be best to drink more frequently to maintain full strength. It doesn't always have to be human blood." Harry looked up at Remus with blank eyes, and then let his head fall onto the pillow, muffled swear words streaming from his mouth. "And there are and will be some, er, physicaland personality changes. For instance, your body, you're a lot taller now. And in case you didn't notice, your face has also changed somewhat." Harry yelped and leaped up, staring intently into the mirror.

"I look like an idiot." He said frankly. His face was narrower, as was his neck, and his lips were slightly fuller and a deeper red. His features were all changed slightly, made more angular but still smooth, making him look feminine and masculine at the same time. "A half woman, half man or something." He groaned, poking his cheekbone slightly.

"Harry, you see, there are some vampire characteristics that will begin to make themselves apparent after the vampire genes settle down in you, so to speak. Physically and also mentally." Bill said, taking over for Remus and ignoring Harry's comments about his face. "Vampires are generally proud and elegant creatures. You will probably find yourself with more of their natural characteristics. And some of the characteristics, mainly physical ones, will only appear depending on your current mood."

"How do you two know so much about all of this?" Sirius asked in bewilderment. "I feel severely under-educated." He said, causing Remus and Bill to chuckle hollowly.

"We were in your library for almost three weeks straight." Remus said lightly, flashing his friend a tense smile. "We read through a few books (here Bill snorted, and muttered 'more like the whole bleeding library') and also found some that will be a great help to Harry. Also with my condition and Bill's past experiences, we know a fair amount about vampires, although not as much as Harry will need to know for the upcoming school year." Harry gaped at Remus and stopped prodding his face.

"You mean… I can still go to school?" He said jerkily, as though this was utterly unexpected, which it was.

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore replied. "You will just have to contain your vampiric urges, which I and a few others can help you with."

"My vampiric…" Harry trailed off, looking blankly at his hands, which now had slightly longer and thicker nails. As he watched his hands, the nails grew to a point, giving him claws. "I'm a vampire." Harry said in a daze, causing the four adults in the room to cast nervous looks at one another. "Bloody hell, I'm a fucking vampire." He repeated, his voice getting stronger and darker. "I'm. A. Fucking. Vampire." With that, he stood up abruptly and, taking no notice of the others in the room, tossed on a pair of his old jeans, which once were inches too long, now seemed to be rather short, and a baggy long sleeved dark green shirt. He shoved past Bill and Remus to get out of the room and stormed down the stairs, a black cloud of gloom seeming to follow him although he didn't make any noise while walking down the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione said, running up to hug him as he glided gracefully down the last few stairs. As her arms wrapped around him, he felt a violent shudder run through his body, and immediately wrenched her arms off of him.

"Don't touch me." He growled fluidly, before stalking to the door and pulled it open harshly, leaving Hermione standing there, gawking at him.

"Harry, you can't just leave." Sirius gasped, surprised that his godson would take such reckless actions. "You're protected here, if you leave you wont be."

"Who should I be protecting myself from?" Harry asked before lithely ducking the stunning spells that Remus and Bill sent at him before leaving 12 Grimmauld place with amazing ease.

"Hermione, do you have any idea where Harry would go?" Dumbledore asked sharply, seeing her standing there with a stunned look on her face, as if she had been the one to get hit with the spells.

"No. No idea. Why… why did he yell at me when I hugged him? What's wrong? Why did he just leave?" Hermione asked, obviously shaken at her friend's odd behaviour.

"He… found out some distressing news." Dumbledore said, turning to head into the kitchen, where Molly was currently cooking lunch, not having heard the commotion through Sirius' mum's wailing.

"What do we do now?" Sirius cried, thinking of all the possible things that could happen to Harry while he was out unprotected. What if some crazed Death Eater came after him?

"We wait. Harry is strong and I doubt that a mere Death Eater could overtake him."

**oOoOoOo**

Harry glowered at his reflection in the store window as he passed. After running out of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, he had teleported or apparated or something to Diagon Alley. Harry had no idea how he got there, only that he had wanted to be there, and somehow, he was.

He stalked past the Leaky Cauldron and Zonko's, not lingering anywhere. Finally, he came to a sweet shop, and there he paused. He pushed the door open, and it responded with a _tinkle tinkle_ of bells, even though there weren't any on the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, can I get a few blood-flavoured lollipops please?"

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews for the first chapter! They made me abso-fucking-lutely exstatic. Seriously, I was bloody _thrilled._ Please review again and tell me what to work on, what I should change, what you like or don't like. :D Much appreciated.

**Never Odd Or even:**Thanks! Here's an update for you:D As my very first reviewer, you will always have a special place in my heart. And you put me in your C2. Definitely a special place for you.

**Amaretto99: **Yay! Thanks! I'm glad there were no horrendous mistakes. I was practically chewing my fingernails in anticipation… This chapter goes through a lot of the changes, but there are still some more. I know two languages, actually. German and English. Hope you liked the chapter. :D

**Sara: **I am terrible at finishing stories, but I really think I will continue with this one. The reviews are very encouraging as well. :D

**Smittened by the Marauders: **I like your username. I've been reading a lot of fanfics with the Marauders lately… I'm glad you like it. :D

**BlackGothFaerie:** Vampires are relatively awesome aren't they? When my kindergarten teacher asked the class what we wanted to be when we grew up, most kids said "fireman," or "astronaut, or "football player." I said I wanted to be a vampire. My first language would be German. But I think I might be rusty after living in Ireland for so long. I lived there for most of me life, so I find myself saying and typing all Irish-like. It's quite entertaining to my friends. Like when I say "my," I actually say "me."

**Godess of Love and Romance: **I'm glad you liked the first chapter, but I don't think I'll be doing much time travel in this one. However, I have been getting into the whole Marauder era thing, so I think I may be writing another fanfic with Harry going back in time. Maybe that will catch your fancy.

**Crystal Malfoy: **Your review made me a _very_ happy person. Why? Because me and you like the _exact _same stories it seems. Honestly, I believe that Possesive/Dominant Harry is the best kind of Harry you can have. However, submissive Draco is being a real pain to write, but he'll come around. :D

**Bsama: **I'm glad there were no awful spellings of words or anything. Yeah, I really didn't even think of Bill/Harry till me friend made me read one… But this isn't a Bill/Harry (thank god, I don't think I could write one without laughing at poor Ron…) and I hope you like it. :D **OC** would be **Own Character.** You're not dumb in the slightest. When I first saw OC, I spent about fifteen minutes trying to figure it out. I think I went through every single character or something of the sort.

**Dark Romance 1313: **I was debating on giving him wings, actually, so I do believe you swayed me into the "yes, lets give darling Harry wings" category. And most definitely black wings. Wouldn't have it any other way. Piercings. Yes… I was debating on that as well. I think I'll give him a tongue piercing, (cos it's hot) and maybe a few ear ones too. :D

**Riiiiiiiiiiiah/tigerchic121:** I am extraordinarily glad that you are being honest, because if you weren't I wouldn't be your friend anymore! (Joking.) I'm also glad it didn't have an awkward feel to it or anything. Ha. Yeah, but the Bill thing is mostly for me own amusement. **Long live Harry+Draco!** Harry and Hermione… :snorts derisively: Okay okay, I might lay up on the R/H. But maybe not. Actally, maybe Ron _should _die…

And much much much thanks too: **Goddess of Smurfs, Destiny Entwinements, -Little Oro-, Dragonandthewerewolf, lil red sinner, SilverJadlyn, Beth5572, Fallen Dragon, LorChris**

I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't care if your world is ending today_

_Because I wasn't invited to it anyway_

_You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart_

_But now I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art_

_I've got an F and a C and I got a K too_

_And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you_

_You wanted perfect_

_You got your perfect_

_But now I'm too perfect for someone like you_

_I was a dandy in your ghetto with_

_A snow white smile and you'll_

_Never be as perfect whatever you do_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Hold the S because I am an AINT_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Hold the S because I am an AINT_

_I am a bonetop, a death's head_

_On a mopstick_

_You infected me, took diamonds_

_I took all your shit_

_Your "sell-by-date" expired,_

_So you had to be sold_

_I'm a suffer-genius and_

_Vivi-sex symbol_

_You wanted perfekt_

_You got your perfekt_

_But now I'm too perfekt for someone like you_

_I was a dandy in your ghetto with_

_A snow white smile and you'll_

_Never be as perfekt whatever you do_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Hold the S because I am an AINT_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Hold the S because I am an AINT_

_I've got an F and a C and I got a K too_

_And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you_

_I've got an F and a C and I got a K too_

_And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you_

_I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile_

_Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile_

_I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile_

_Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Hold the S because I am an AINT_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Hold the S because I am an AINT_

Harry frowned as he made his way down the street. _I seem to be frowning an awful lot… _He thought absently, as he slowly unwrapped one of the three candies that he bought and brought it to his mouth, wondering what the hell he was doing. _Better than drinking blood I guess, _Harry grumbled inwardly.

Harry loathed the fact that, as a vampire, he would have to drink blood. But he was now trying to get used to the fact that he indeed, was a vampire. It sort of seemed surreal to him, as if he was in a dream and was going to wake up any minute now.

Pinch. Pinch. Pinch.

_Nope. It's real._

Harry was not a brooding person. He didn't particularly enjoy sulking, and usually tried not to. However, it seemed that the vampire in him was a moody bastard. Harry scowled at the lollipop, as if blaming it for his current predicament, disgusted at how much he liked the taste of it.

He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. He wasn't entirely sure if the lollipop had actual blood in it, or if it was just made to taste like blood. "Could this possibly count as drinking blood?" He muttered to himself, wanting to put off drinking blood for as long as he possible. He snorted and put the candy back in his mouth. "Probably not."

It was then that Harry remembered exactly why he hadn't known what the curious drink Dumbledore forced down his throat tasted like, as it tasted almost exactly like what Harry had had in his mouth before he drank it.

Blood.

"So Dumbledore forced blood down my throat. What the hell was it from?"

Harry groaned and leaned back against the alley wall. He was currently lurking in a dark alleyway in Diagon Alley, near the entrance of Knockturn Alley. He slammed his head on the bricks behind his head, ignoring the dull throb of pain that began. He slid down the wall, his threadbare shirt catching on some of the rough bricks, causing it to rise up, allowing his bare back to become scratched slightly. He barely felt the pain.

He looked down at his feet again, and then up at the sky, the vivid patch of bright orange, yellow and red meshing together causing him to wince. It was sunny. Unusually sunny. Especially for London's climate. Irritated, he dropped his gaze.

_Just another side effect I suppose… one of several, it seems. An aversion to sun…_ He deliberated distractedly.

He brought his hand to his mouth and poked harshly at the offending fangs. He felt a sharp pinprick, and brought his finger out of his mouth, only to see a small line of deep crimson dribbling down his finger. Harry sighed again, and wished that his fangs weren't as noticeable. Hadn't Remus mentioned it had something to do with mood?

Harry sighed once more, and stuck his finger in his mouth to lick off the blood. As he did so, he noticed that his fangs were now retracted slightly. They were definitely longer than the average human's, but since when had Harry ever been an average human?

"The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Become-a-Vampire. The saint is now a sinner." Harry said, disgust lacing his voice. He pulled his knees in so that they were against his chest, unaware at how vulnerable he looked in that position. He sighed heavily and shoved the candy back into his mouth, but immediately stiffened when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Of course we will mother. Blaise and I are just going to buy our last few supplies for school. We'll meet you back here in an hour." A drawling voice said from a fair few feet away, but to Harry's sensitive hearing it was extremely clear. He would recognize his rival's voice anywhere. Draco Malfoy.

_Shit, shit, shit. I look like utter rubbish_, Harry thought, straightening up and brushing up his shirt and pants. He blinked, before realizing that while the fact that he didn't look entirely perfect was true, he didn't understand exactly why this mattered. _Must be the damn vampire pride._ He thought absently, placing a non-verbal transfiguration spell over himself.

His ragged, ill-fitted pants changed to a pair of baggy, worn-in jeans that hung dangerously low on his slim hips. His green shirt changed to a tight long sleeved black shirt that read "Balance Guardian" across the front in small bright green letters. It was the name of one of his favorite muggle bands. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, remembering that it was much longer and naturally looked more presentable now, stuck his candy back into his mouth and stepped out of the alley.

He sauntered forwards, moving with a sort of cat-like grace. He paused when he reached _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, -his favorite store- so he could admire the sleek Thunderbird, the latest model of broom. He snickered quietly to himself, thinking of the muggle car with the same name.

"Is that Potter?" He heard an unfamiliar voice say from somewhat far behind him. Normally Harry wouldn't be able to hear what the person said, but with his heightened senses he could almost hear the person's breathing. "I think it is."

"Blaise, it couldn't possibly be Potter." Another voice, this one familiar, reassured the other person that Harry now knew as 'Blaise.'

"I think it is." Blaise repeated indignantly. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw him put his hands on his hips in a feminine sort of way. Harry chuckled.

"It is not. Potter is about six inches shorter and has much shorter hair. Plus he dresses like he's homeless." Harry stifled an indignant 'excuse me?' at this, but reminded his vampire side that Draco, his school enemy, was talking about the past him, and not "the him," quotations needed, that seemed to obsess over appearance.

"It looks like him though." Blaise said stubbornly, ignoring Draco's irritated sigh, an evil smirk gracing his features. "Oi, Potter!" Blaise yelled across the busy street, much to Draco's chagrin.

"What! What are you doing? You have _no _Slytherin finesse! _None!_" Draco hissed, and when the tall figure standing across the empty street turned around and raised a skeptical eyebrow at the two boys, he almost let out a very undignified gasp of shock. It was unmistakably Harry Potter. However, there were a few... choice differences in his appearance.

Examples being his shoulder length, silky, raven black hair, the half-foot he had grown in less than two months, the sparkling, but also cold and empty, emerald eyes, the high, angular cheekbones and defined jaw line, the full, carmine lips. Not to mention the pounds of muscle he had also attained, giving his body a lean, muscular appeal. All of which were painfully obvious to a Malfoy; someone who knew and appreciated beauty when they saw it, and Draco knew that Harry was now, as unwilling as he was to admit it, beautiful.

"Told you it was Potter." Blaise said smugly, crossing his arms.

"Fine. But how did you know?" Draco said, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was currently crossing the street, walking with a sort of humble dignity.

"I saw him as he was walking, and saw him pause at the broom. When he turned I saw a flash of his scar." Blaise shrugged. "Even though he looks so different, I could tell it was him. And I must say," Blaise added, his eyes running over every inch of the man's body as he strode gracefully across the street, ignoring the interested glances he was receiving from both men and women alike. "He does look rather..."

"Blaise." Draco cut in, not wanting to hear his rather flamboyant friend's thoughts about Potter and his new found grace and confidence.

"Sorry to interrupt your tête-à-tête, but one of you called me over here?" Harry drawled, looking down at Draco who was now a good two or three inches shorter than Harry.

"Well Potter, finally had a growth spurt?" Draco said scathingly, trying not to make obvious his admiration of Harry's toned body that he could see through the tight shirt. He also tried to ignore the lollipop that Potter was currently rolling around in his mouth.

"It would seem so." Harry replied coolly, brushing Draco and his comment off quite effectively by taking out the candy and looking past Draco to Blaise, who was nearly, but not quite, as tall as Harry. "You wanted something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you were going to get the new broom so you can try and beat the Slytherin quidditch team this year?" Blaise asked, thinking quickly, putting his Slytherin side to use. Harry just shrugged carelessly and brought the lollipop out of his mouth.

"I'll barely have to try." He replied carelessly, grinning cockily at the attractive teenager before him. He once more stuck the candy into his mouth and began sucking on it as if savoring the taste. Which he, in fact, was.

"Is that a blood pop?" Blaise asked curiously, ignoring the jab at the Slytherin quidditch team, (and elbowing the bristling Draco to keep him from retorting) and noted the blood red color of the candy.

Harry took it out and grinned evilly, his slight fangs showing, but as he had retracted them earlier, they weren't too extraordinary. While Blaise noticed the abnormally long canines, the thought of Harry being not quite human didn't even cross his mind, as he was casually walking about in sunlight, not looking at all uncomfortable in England's uncharacteristically good weather.

"What if it is?" He asked, giving Blaise a questioning look before shaking his head so the hair fell in front of his eyes, hiding the scar, and ambled off, his hands tucked into his pockets carelessly.

"Potter..." Draco seethed. He insulted the Slytherin quidditch team and brushed off Draco's comments!

"Is unbelievably sexy, isn't he?" Blaise exclaimed, thinking Harry was out of earshot. He wasn't, and the moment he heard this, he let a slight smirk curl the corners of his mouth.

"He changed. A lot." Draco replied shortly, turning around and heading towards the Apothecary, which was coincidentally and conveniently, in the opposite direction of the way Harry went.

"He has this sort of... masculine beauty..." Blaise said dreamily, his mind already stuck on his best friend's archrival. "He has feminine features, but he still is such a male. And that careless, cool, collected air…"

"Blaise. I don't want to hear about Potter and his feminine wiles, alright?" Draco snapped, making Blaise crash out of his reverie.

"Sorrrry." Blaise said defensively. "Who took the jam out of your doughnut?"

"I," Draco sniffed, "am a Malfoy. Malfoys do not eat doughnuts. Much less ones with jam in them."

"Well, why did you get so worked up about Potter?" Blaise asked curiously, trotting slightly to keep up with his tetchy friend.

"I, a Malfoy, need I remind you, am not worked up about a mere Potter!" Draco hissed, his face flushing red in anger. Or that's what Blaise took it to be.

"Okay, okay. Merlin, you really are irritable today. Reminding me about being a Malfoy every other minute." Blaise muttered, and seeing the look he was receiving still, made a slight compromise. "But I'm sure it is just because school is starting up soon, not because of anyone, and certainly not because of Potter. And you are a Malfoy, which means that you being irritable is still you being dignified." Blaise watched his friend carefully, as if demanding this comment pass Draco's standards.

Draco, however, ignored it, and continued on his way, signaling his only minor disapproval at being called "irritable." As a dignified Malfoy, he never got worked up, such an unbecoming act, by lesser wizards than himself such as Potter.

_Although he did look quite statelyl this day. And as Blaise had so eloquently put it, it was a sort of 'masculine beauty,' and he- no! Draco Malfoy, noble, imposing and commanding, did not just think that.  
_

No, he most certainly did not. He did, however, buy a rather lovely mansion in Egypt. Quite close to Denial, I might add.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry Potter was quite content at the moment. After defeating Draco and his friend, Blaise, in a verbal battle, he had somewhat forgotten the reason that brought him away from his current "save haven," so to speak. Although Voldemort was quite surely dead, not all of his Death Eaters were. Most were put away in Azkaban or killed by a member of the Order, but a few remained, and the fewer still ones that remained loyal to the Dark Lord, were still trying to kill Harry.

Their being successful at this task, killing a part vampire, part wizard, and an altogether exceptionally powerful being, seems extremely unlikely.

Harry lazily strolled around Diagon Alley, hiding his scar behind his long, silky hair. He wasn't used to it being so controlled, but he found it quite useful to have in front of his face, as it caused less people to recognize him.

He also found that while he didn't particularly enjoy sunlight, and had bought a pair of sunglasses from a shop selling muggle items as soon as possible, he didn't burn to a crisp at being exposed to it. It was nice not needing his normal glasses too, as then he wouldn't be able to see very well when having the sunglasses on instead of his normal ones.

He actually was rather pleased with all of the changes to his senses, as he now could see, hear, and smell everything amazingly well. He could see a woman blink a hundred yards away. He could hear her heartbeat. He could smell what she had for lunch three hours ago. It was fascinating, but also fairly alarming to Harry, who hadn't even known magic was real until he was eleven.

All in all, as long as he forgot about the fact that he was a vampire, being one was actually not as bad as he thought it would be.

After he had browsed through many of the stores, and just generally _existed_ freely in Diagon Alley, Harry's thoughts began wandering back to his godfather and friends. He had since decided that he didn't really give a shit if Dumbledore was "worried," about him, as the old man probably planned every single step of Harry's life, and Harry decided that it was high time he took charge of his own life.

If he was going to be forced to be a vampire, _and_ saviour of the wizarding world, Harry had thought resolutely, then he was going to do it on his own terms. Even if he was only seventeen, he could take care of himself and wanted to make his own choices, and fuck anyone who didn't like it.

Fuck Dumbledore for manipulating him for so long, and for projecting his image as the innocent "Golden Boy," the child saint.

Fuck his ancestors for not telling their children that they just _might_ be a vampire.

Fuck Lucius for causing Ginny to be possessed by the Dark Lord.

Fuck Dumbledore (again) for knowing about his heritage and not telling him.

Fuck Voldemort for killing his parents so he would never have a father to confide in.

Fuck Pettigrew for handing them over to his master. Fuck everybody for lying to him.

Fuck Bellatrix for murdering one of the only people who _hadn't _lied to him. Fuck Bellatrix for single handedly destroyed the entire Longbottom family, save the sickly and most probably dying grandmother.

"I'm not a fucking saint"Harry mumbled miserably, leaning his hot forehead against _Gambol and Japes'_ cool glass window. "If I was, I could have saved them. I'm not their fucking saint."

**oOoOoOo**

Harry sighed as he reached Diagon Alley's courtyard. "Maybe I _should_ go back to Grimmauld Place," he muttered to himself, thinking of Sirius' and Remus' worried faces. And the hurt look on Hermione's when he left. He might want to be left the fuck alone most of the time, but Harry cared about his friends.

_Even if they _have_ lied to me, _Harry mused, contemplating whether to return to Grimmauld Place just yet, or to let their tempers simmer for while, but the image of his friend's concerned faces won over his blameless anger, _they're my friends, and they've stuck by me._

_Mostly, _another voice threw in nastily. _One of them is irrevocably jealous of you._

Ignoring the little voice that threw in its two cents, Harry resolved to return to his temporary home.

"Alright. Back we go." Harry did what he had done before, thought about the

place that he needed to be. He assumed that it was not apparating, as the travel was not accompanied by a loud crack, so he presumed that it was a fairly useful vampire trait.

Harry was now standing in the corner of Sirius' living room; he and Remus were currently sitting on the couch, not having noticed Harry's arrival.

"He'll be all right, Remus. He can handle it." Sirius was saying.

"I know, it's just that I wish I could help me more." Remus said.

"As do I, Remus. As do I." Sirius said a sad look upon his face. Harry, seeing that he was interrupting a rather private conversation, cleared his throat promptly, causing one of the men to jump and the other to whirl around.

"Harry!" Remus said, obviously relieved that he had returned unharmed. "You're back!"

"Yes. I would like to… apologize for my earlier behavior. It was most uncouth." Harry said stiffly, the vampire in him seemed to also be very proud.

"Harry, since when do you know what 'uncouth' means?" Sirius asked jokingly, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned and smiled hesitantly at the older man. He was about to reply when his two best friends ran into the room.

"Harry! I thought I heard your voice!" Hermione said, this time not hugging Harry, but walking up to him and flashing a small smile. Harry returned it confidently. He felt bad about snapping at her earlier, so he stepped forward, enveloping her small frame in a tentative hug. She returned it gratefully.

"Harry, mate, you gave us a really worry. Being almost dead and all, and then up and leaving on us." Ron said, moving towards Harry as well. Harry parted from Hermione, who looked much happier, and gave Ron a quick man-hug.

"Sorry about that." He said quietly.

"No matter." Hermione said brightly. "We're just glad you're better from your illness. But what exactly happened? You look so different!" Harry looked away uncomfortably at this, noticing the small flush that was appearing on Hermione's face as she studied his body. He caught her eyes and she looked away quickly, her blush much more noticeable this time. So much in fact that Ron was starting to look slightly uneasy.

"I'll tell you guys in a minute, I just need to talk to Remus and Sirius first." He said, flashing them a half smile. "I'm all right, I promise." Harry added when seeing Hermione's worried look, and Ron's partially concerned, partially put out look. Then they nodded and left the room, going to talk to Fred and George who were now peeking in through the kitchen door.

Harry turned toward Remus and Sirius and opened his mouth to speak. "I am a vampire." He stated slowly, as he was still processing the fact.

"I know Harry. It'll be hard, but we're all here for you." Remus said sadly, somewhat understanding what Harry was going through.

"Whether you want us to be or not." Sirius added, grinning brightly. Harry smirked back, his fangs showing slightly, causing Sirius to suppress a flinch.

"Bill and I got together all of the books we think you should read, and I asked Hermione about some good muggle vampire novels as well." Remus said. "I didn't tell her why I wanted vampire fiction, but I think she might put two and two together, her being a smart witch. Sirius and I, along with Albus, believe that it is for you to decide whether or not you tell Ron, Hermione and your other friends however." At this Harry looked slightly uncomfortable, but regained his composure quickly.

"I want them to know, but I don't want them to hate me. I don't think they would be like that, they're my best friends and I'd trust them with my life. Whatever left of it I have, at least. But, I mean, I'm a bleeding vampire." Harry said wearily, shifting his weight to from his left leg to his right leg and resisting the urge to scratch the back of his right knee with his left toe.

"My senses have improve immensely," He continued, "I have a need to appear calm and dignified in front of others, and I don't know when the bloodlust is going to kick in. This isn't me. It might be too stressful for them, and I could understand that." Harry said solemnly, running a pale hand through his ebony hair.

"Harry, I'm sure that they are desperate to be your friends. You just have to let them." Remus said gently. Harry smirked at that, thinking about just how cliché that expression was, yet just how much it suited the situation.

"Yeah, and with a face like that, all the girls –or guys- in school will want to be your friend." Sirius threw in pointedly. "With James' face, and my expertise in the women department you are a definite lady killer. Literally." At this Sirius stifled a snicker at his own joke, and settled for a frown from his best friend and a deserving thwack on the back of his head from his godson. "Okay, I deserved that. But it was funny, and you have to admit Moony, it's true." Sirius cried. "Especially if he turned on the whole vampire seduction bit."

"What?" Harry's voice took on a sort of nervous/surprised tone. This was odd for him now, being a vampire and all.

"See? I am educated in the vampire department as well." Sirius said proudly, ignoring the incredulous look he was receiving from his godchild, and the 'not again' look he was receiving from his furry friend.

"Harry, erm, vampires are very…" Remus waved his hand about, as if trying to find the right word.

"Sexual. They love shagging, Harry. Read up on it. Remus and Bill found some good books on it." Sirius interrupted. Remus and Harry's faces at once colored a pink tinge, and Sirius got another good thwack from the both of them this time, and was again, quite proud of himself.

"So I'm a normal seventeen year old boy then aren't I?" Harry asked, a slight sad smile playing about his blood red lips.

"Well, besides the whole drinking blood, finding a mate, hating daylight, yes." Sirius agreed readily. A small, but honest, smile took over Harry's features.

"Well, no." Remus coughed awkwardly, ignoring Sirius' comment. "Why don't you read some of the books we gave you while you're on the train or something?" He suggested, turning towards his friend and glaring, who just smiled innocently.

"All right." Harry agreed. "Thanks for finding them. I can understand you... but why Bill?"

"He felt like helping I guess, and in his line of work he's met a few vampires, and he knows the signs more than anyone here. Except Snape, perhaps, him practically being one." Remus muttered, shrugging slightly.

"Is Snape here then?" Harry asked, alarmed at this thought.

"He pops in every now and then." Remus replied, smiling wryly. "But as he is normally very busy, and is preparing for the upcoming school year, Bill and I were the ones best suited to talk to you about your... inheritance."

"Plus when Bill saw you for the first time in what... three years or something, your seventeen year old vampire body struck a little bit of a fancy in him." Sirius added mischievously, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Remus let out an exasperated sigh.

"What? Bill? Bill Weasley? No. No no no." Harry shook his head rapidly, banishing the thought from his mind.

"Well, actually, he did seem to be rather excited to be helping you out." Remus shifted slightly. "At least he isn't bothered by you being part vampire."

"Always the bright side Moony." Sirius exclaimed, grinning brightly and clapping a large hand on his friend's hunched shoulders.

"Can we change the subject?" Remus suggested. "For Harry's sake. Before he has a heart attack." Sirius grinned again, but complied.

"So good luck on finding a girl, mate. Or would it be mate, girl?" Sirius paused, his eyebrows furrowed in apparent confusion.

"I don't know whether to be insulted, or take that comment in stride." Harry said dryly. "You always seem to make me think the best of things." Harry smiled softly, causing Sirius to beam at him, his face lighting up at finally seeing a smile on his godson's face. "I should probably talk to Ron and Hermione."

Remus and Sirius both nodded, and Harry swept out of the room, his nose searching for their distinctive smells, and his eyes for their heat signatures.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **The song from the beginning is (s)AINT, by Marilyn Manson. Fucking good song, too.

If anyone has any comments, suggestions, complaints, just leave a review. Reviews prompt me to write faster, btw. (Yes, I am shamelessly hinting…) I really hope everyone likes this chapter. Tell me if you don't, please.

Sorry this update took so long, word decided that it hated me, and the moment I would try and save something it would spaz out and freeze the computer. I've had this written for ages though, honest.

Lets all thank my beta and most excellent friend, tigerchic121 for reading through it and editing all my errors and plot holes! Thanks Riah! (If any of you like Harry/Hermione (even though Harry and Draco are meant to be) check out her stuff, it's really good!)

**DestinyEntwinements:** Ha, I'm quite glad you liked that. I remembered when Ron said something about them only being for vampires in the third book, so I decided to add that little bit. Thanks for reviewing!

**Draeconin:** Yes, I was a little bit worried about that being so popular… I quite fancy Harry having piercings, but it is very overdone, so I think I'll leave it on this one. Thanks for the review!

**Dragonandthewerewolf:** I quite agree, but I have one little bit planned out in the jumble I call my mind, and it involves Draco greatly, so I'm afraid we're stuck with DMHP. I hope you like it though.

**Morsus:** Yes, about that, I decided that Harry should have a reflection, cos it plays a part in the story later. And I also want him to be able to be photographed, but only with wizarding cameras. I'm glad there were no tremendous grammar and spelling mistakes. I hate it when I spell things wrong. I hope this chapter holds more detail. I'm _extremely_ glad you like the plot too!

**ReiShyloh: **If I were Harry, I would be amazingly pissed off, so I tried to make him at least in a bit of a strop. Yes, I was told that I didn't have enough detail, so I hope this chapter helps that.

**Crazaboutharryvamp:** I don't think Harry will be that mean all of the time, as then he might lose all his friends, but I do think he will be much more guarded and hostile to those he doesn't trust. Also I don't think he'll bite Hermione. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Smittened by Maruaders:**Thank you! I know! Dumbledore is _always_ hiding something from someone! And it's not like Harry wont tell his friends. (I think.) Thanks for the review!

**Tigerchic121: **Ha, you totally beta-ed this one! Yes, I was thinking of you when I wrote most of it, so I left out the possible Ron/Hermione fluffy bits. And Harry and Draco are _meant to be._ (Although if Harry wasn't utterly gay, I suppose Hermione might be the one he went for…)

**BlackGothFaerie: **I was an odd child. I've had an obsession with vampires since I was bout four, and saw the original Dracula. It scares my parents to no end. My friend speaks Japanese, and she tries to teach me bits of it, but it just floats out of my head… And about the bells thing, they were only ringing when he opened the door, then they stopped. (In all honesty, I hadn't really though about that fact…) I'm really glad you like this fic!

**Crystal Malfoy: **They met! Finally, right? I quite like writing Draco as the submissive, cos it's so fun to see him get annoyed when he doesn't know everything that's going on. He does seem like a vampire/veela I suppose. More of a veela, is my opinion. I'm really glad you like this fic!

And thanks to: **Sweetest Thang, Silver Jadlyn, **and **ambwardo, **thanks soooooooo freaking much for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to: **Ambwardo. ** 3333333

**Chapter Four-**

The library. No surprise there. He trotted up the stairs silently, his boot-clad feet making no noise even on the wooden stairs. _Vampires…_ Harry thought ironically.

"I guess, but honestly, that's near impossible." He heard Ron's skeptical voice drift down the stairs, his sensitive ears picking up every word along with the rough sound of Ron's jeans scraping against the wooden leg of the chair he was currently sitting in. "Hermione, vampires are all Dark Creatures, and anyways, do you know how rare true vampires are? Nearly all of them are ones that were Turned."

"No, pay _attention, _Ron! 'Vampires are known for their pure breeding, one vampire only mating with another vampire, however some of them have mates of another species, and when this occurs the vampire genes may become dormant for tens, possibly hundreds of generations." Hermione's insistent voice rang loudly through Harry's ears, even though her words were spoken in a hushed whisper. Harry lifted an eyebrow as he drifted silently across the library.

"They're still Dark Creatures, and I don't think-" He broke off when he saw a dark figure appear behind Hermione, it's mouth near her neck. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the breath on the crook of her neck.

"Don't think that what?" Harry drawled, twirling a strand of her hair between his slender fingers. "Do continue."

"Harry, we were just talking about…" Hermione said jerkily, her eyes snapping down to her exposed neck before whipping back to Harry's face.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bite either of you." Harry assured her slowly, as he had noticed her wary eyes change positions. Harry gracefully slid into the empty seat beside Ron and smiled at them. _Well, _he thought wryly. _Best to get it over with quickly._ "I," he said slowly, savouring the chary expressions on their faces. "Am half, possibly more, vampire."

"Really, Harry?" Her eyes scanned his body yet _again_. "That would explain all of the… changes." She blushed slightly and looked away. "I told you Ron! I knew I was right." She said smugly, turning towards Ron.

Ron, however had not replied. He had blanched, and backed away from the table, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Y-you're a v-vampire!" He spat, standing up rapidly, and in the process knocking over his chair. "You're an evil creature!"

"Ron," Harry began, hurt at his best friend's reaction. "I'm not evil. It's still me. Honestly, I'm just Harry." _But that's just it, I've never been 'Just Harry.'_ He thought miserably.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione's shrill voice rang loudly throughout the library. "I am absolutely and thoroughly disgusted with your behaviour!"

"Hermione, how can you defend him? He's not even _human!_ He drinks blood, he kills people, he-he'll join You-Know-Who!" Ron cried out, astonished by Hermione's disagreement. This comment caused Harry, who was sitting at the table still, sorrowfully hugging himself, to spring up, enraged.

"I considered you my best friend, but if you think that I-_I, _who's life has been utterly and completely destroyed by Voldemort, would join him just because I'm not fully human, then you don't know me at all." Harry hissed, his voice dangerously low. He took several steps towards Ron, enjoying and abhorring the terrified expression on his ex-best friend's face.

"Ron, I think you should leave." Hermione snapped to Ron, who had backed up so that he was almost touching the back bookcase. Ron nodded frantically, and sped out of the room. The moment he was gone, Harry slumped back into a chair, wearily putting his hands into his head.

"I'm sorry Hermione. If you agree with Ron, I won't hold it against you." Harry sighed, his long raven hair brushing the tabletop. Harry absently began scratching on the surface, his claw-like nails cutting a picture into the hard mahogany wood.

"Ron was raised in a pure-blood house, Harry. That's how he was raised to think. Even though it's stupid, that's what he knows." She hesitantly placed a comforting arm around him. "I was raised in a muggle household. I didn't even know vampires existed until I read _Commonly Confused Creatures _in first year!" She laughed nervously.

"Honestly, Hermione." Harry cut her off from her awkward speech. "What do you think of it?" He asked, half not wanting to know the answer. She paused for a second, as if thinking of how to word her thoughts.

"The thought of it kind of… scares me." Hermione shared her input timidly. "But you're my friend Harry, and even if you do drink blood and wear capes and go around speaking with a Transylvanian accent, you'll still be my friend. Just don't suck my blood please." Hermione grinned weakly at him.

"Don't worry. I wont. I'm just glad that I don't look… Nosferatu-esque." He stated, grimacing strongly, appearing extremely glad that he didn't look like Max Schreck from _Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horrors_. Hermione giggled at this, imagining Harry with that particular look.

"But, I mean… It's just. I'm a vampire. I'm going to have to drink blood. It's like Ron said, I'm not… I'm not _human._ I'm…" he trailed off, a faint look of horror on his face, as if just realizing exactly what that statement meant.

"Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked seriously. Harry's piercing green eyes whipped back to her face.

"What?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"This will be a wonderful time to learn about vampires and their customs!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry stared back into her eager brown eyes and shook his head, resigned to the fact that he was going to be poked an prodded later on. He was about to comment on this when he heart footsteps outside the door across the library. Hermione opened her mouth to question his sudden change in expression, but he stopped her.

"Shhh." He hissed, covering her mouth with one hand. He let go a second later and gestured to the door where Dumbledore was currently entering. "I heard his steps." He whispered to Hermione before standing up straight and meeting the Headmaster's gaze. "Can I do anything for you, sir?" Harry asked, allowing his tone to be slightly sarcastic.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, adjusting his half moon glasses. "I took the liberty of contacting one of my vampire acquaintances. I inquired as to whether he would mind talking to you, explaining things about vampires that we do not know, and he said he would be delighted."

"Thank you sir." Harry said stiffly, remembering the spells that Dumbledore had shot so readily at him. "I greatly appreciate the action." Dumbledore gave him a questioning glance, as if wondering why Harry was acting so formal. _You shoved someone's blood down my throat, you fucking madman,_ Harry seethed to himself.

"He is waiting for you downstairs." Harry nodded, said good-bye to his friends, and left the library, reluctantly leaving the library. The table was left with a carving of a werewolf and a vampire etched into it.

About twenty-one years old, auburn hair, black eyes, pale skin, but not sickly pale, nice body, very appealing. Those were Harry's first thoughts about Heath, his new vampire _friend._

"Hey." Heath had said from his position of leaning casually against the kitchen counter. "Name's Heath."

"My name is Harry." Harry said carefully, but let his eyes absently run over the older vampire's body. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure." Heath replied formally, responding in like to Harry's assiduous words, bowing slightly, then smiling. "It's common to feel more comfortable speaking with formalities with people that you don't know or feel ill at ease with. No need to feel like that with me." Harry glanced up at this, his piercing green eyes meeting directly with Heath's obsidian ones. The black eyes widened considerably, and then pointedly moved somewhere else.

"Sorry." Harry offered, for no apparent reason. He didn't really know what he was apologising for, but he felt like he should.

"No worries. You can't help it if the vampire in you thinks I'm suitable mating material." Heath replied, a hint of amusement lacing his statement.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly alarmed at this comment.

The auburn haired man gazed intently into the emerald eyes, and then chuckled.

"Harry, how much do you know about vampire mating?" He asked amusedly, striding towards the younger vampire and looking evenly into his eyes.

"Little to nothing." Harry shrugged, ignoring the strange look in the others eyes. "Only that they have a mate." Harry was rather confused at this sudden question, as there was no real reason for him to ask that.

"Vampires have one 'soul mate,' you could say, yes. But Harry, there are many people that a vampire thinks is a possible mate. When you find someone that the vampire in you deems a suitable mate. When you find someone that is suitable, you produce hormones that make you give off a sort of... lure, per say." Harry stared blankly.

"Lure. Right."

"Well, yes. Like right now, for example, you, as a vampire, think that I am worthy of mating with you. And I dare say, I'm tempted." Heath said, his eyes sparkling with obvious amusement.

"What?" Harry asked, eyes wide. "Sorry! I-" Harry began awkwardly.

"S'not your fault. I however, already have a mate. You can't help it if you find me attractive." Harry's face tinted a light pink. "But no matter. What is most important at the moment is the vampire characteristics that you are now finding yourself with." Heath continued. "For the first one to five days you will go from how you were, to extremely proud, haughty, and a desire to appear dignified. All stereotypical vampire characteristics."

"Okay, but after the sporadic changes, what happens?" Harry asked slowly, his face fading back to its previous pale colour.

"You will find yourself at a balance." Heath replied. "Probably considerably more dignified and graceful, as well as wanting to appear calmer with people you don't know. And then you will long for a mate, and you will most likely find one at your school, or outside of it." Here Heath paused suggestively. "You might not know that he or she is your mate, but after a-"

"Wait." Harry interrupted. "_He_ or she? I like girls, I-"

"Harry, vampires know no genders. It's about love, mating and beauty." Heath shrugged. "You're beautiful. I have no qualms admitting that, and you seem to think relatively similar thoughts about me judging by the volume of the hormones you're sending out."

"Sorry." Harry muttered again, shifting his eyes from the male vampire's face to the wooden floor beneath him. The wood was suddenly becoming very intriguing. "I'm not trying to."

"'Course. It's natural." Heath shrugged again, a good-humoured smile gracing his features. Harry grinned weakly, but didn't reply. "So do you have any particular questions about vampires or anything? I don't know what to tell you really. I haven't been a sire to anyone, so you're kind of like a substitute for that I guess." Heath said, smirking. "But not quite, so that means that I do not think of you a child."

"Good." Harry grunted. "I'm not one." Heath nodded, understanding what Harry had gone through as a child, and how much he had grown up. "I guess I want to know about... blood."

"Have you drunk any since you woke up this morning, Harry?" Heath asked, his eyebrows creasing in sudden worry.

"I think so..." Harry trailed off, but seeing Heath's questioning and slightly confused look, continued. "Dumbledore threw some down my throat the moment I woke up." Harry said softly, a look of disgust taking over his features.

"Good." Heath breathed a sigh of relief. "If you hadn't, you'd probably be dead right now."

"So I can die then?" Harry asked, rather glad that he wouldn't live forever. And ever. And ever.

"Of course. If you survive the first day, and the first feeding. After that you wont be dying of natural causes like diseases. But you aren't immortal, Harry. You can still be killed." Heath explained, ushering Harry into a chair. He sat down next to him, so close that their legs were pressed against each other, causing Harry to flush slightly at the close contact.

"Well damn. I get turned into a vampire and Voldemort can still kill me. Am I dead or not then?" Harry drawled, his uncaring attitude not fooling the much older vampire.

"Well actually, you're an odd case. See, for most pureblood vampires, they turn full vampire on their sixteenth birthday, having been only half or so beforehand. But for you the dominant genes only surfaced when you turned seventeen, but they still should have made you a full vampire." Heath frowned, shaking his head in confusion. "The only possible reason for you not being a full vampire is that your wizarding genes, or your magical powers, are just as strong."

"So..." Harry prompted when he realized that Heath wasn't continuing.

"Vampire genes override 'muggle' ones, Harry. And wizarding ones. Your powers must be exceptional for them not to have fully taken over." Heath, amazement lacing his voice.

"Probably another of Voldemort's remaining ways to ruin my life. S'not bad enough he doesn't have any parents, make him a mutt too, why don't you." Harry growled sarcastically, causing Heath to let out a low chuckle. "I'm a right sob story."

"Come on Harry, its not that bad." Heath slung a muscular arm around Harry's shoulders. "You're only seventy-five percent vampire or so, you can still go out during the day, you can eat regular food, you have a reflection. You do have a reflection, don't you?" Heath asked, and seeing Harry's brief nod, went on. "You'll have a mate, too. Vampires don't mate for life you know." Heath paused at glanced at Harry, who was sitting there mutely.

"Great. Knowing my luck, my soul mate will probably be some second-year Hufflepuff." Harry muttered, more to himself than to Heath, but he had forgotten the perks of being a vampire, such as amazing senses.

"Perhaps, but that can be avoided if you don't mate with them. And by the way, it's only considered actual mating if you bite the person while..." Heath trailed off, leaving the statement hang in the air suspiciously.

"Lovely."

"It is, actually. If I didn't have a mate, I'd show you." Heath said wistfully.

"Well Heath, it's been fun, but I better be off to bed, it's nearly nine and I have to do stuff tomorrow." Harry yawned widely, hinting at his exhaustion, even though he felt more awake than he had in ages.

"Harry, we both know that's a load of bollocks." Heath said amiably. Harry just coughed slightly nervously, looking away. "I was only joking. Honest." Harry merely gazed at the ceiling.

"About the hormone thing…"

"Whenever you find someone that you deem worthy of you to mate with, you are produce the hormones, and they basically cause anyone around you want to get into your pants even more than they did before, because as obvious as it is Harry, you're right gorgeous."

Harry just stared at Heath, before sliding into one of the vacant seats.

"Right. Well, thanks for simplifying it."

Heath shrugged, and then flicked his gaze towards Harry again.

"You feel wide awake right now, don't you? It's only just getting dark." Heath asked, grinning slightly. "I have to hunt soon. You can come, if you like."

Harry started at this, and his face turned a sort of sickly green colour at the though of killing something and then drinking it's blood.

"It'd be good practice. I'd do the actual hunting if you like." Heath goaded, slowly coaxing Harry into going along with him on the hunt. "You need to drink soon, you didn't have enough this morning. You'll be weaker if you don't." Harry's eyes flashed darkly at this comment.

Strength and power are two very different things. Strength, being able to stand up in the face of ultimate power. Strength is courage and cunning, being able to sacrifice yourself for another person, and then get out of the problem. Power is being able to force others to do your will. You can be powerful, but have no strength, as tyrants often do. You could be the strongest person in the world, self-sacrificing and courageous, but have no power.

Harry had strength and power, and he wasn't about to let go of either of them.

"What time are you leaving?"

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **Right. Well. This is a _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ overdue chapter. -- My sincere, heartfelt, genuine, deepest, and earnest apologies. I have been _so_ busy lately, what with finals and whatnot. (I know, I know, you're all thinking: "Seriously crappy excuse eightblanks….") I actually tried to talk to my teacher about not giving me homework one night so I could get around to updating this. The conversation went something like this:

**Me:** Ms Collins, don't you think that I have been behaving exceptionally well recently?

**Ms Collins: **No.

**Me: **Ah. Well. Um.

**Ms Collins:** Whaddya want?

**Me: **Iwaswonderingifyouthinkyoucouldyoupleasegivetheclassnohomeworktoday- :insert breath: -becauseIhaveafanfictionthatIreallyneedtoupdateandit'ssonotcoolthatIhaven'tupdatedityet!

**Ms Collins: **I don't care.

So, needless to say, that didn't go over so well. -- Anyways, I am _soooo_ sorry! And the next update will be sooner. Much much much much much sooner. Don't give up on me guys! TT

**-little oro- ** I'm really glad you like it! When I read my first vampire Harry story, I was like "Whoa. Freaking sweet."

**Tigerchic121- **I actually tried to slam a revolving door once. It didn't work too well. ZOMG. School is finally _over._

**Opal-** Hahaha! I can't tell you! That would be cheating! It's pretty obvious, actually, so you'll probably get it before I get to it in the story.

**Dream-of-Tragedies- **XD Thanks!

**SSC- **I love vampire!Harry stories. He makes such a good one.

**Bael- **I'm glad you like it! Here's an update.

**Eowyn23- **Here's an update, sorry it was so late… Yus, it will be a HP/DM story, cos they're just so cute together!

**Hypern- **Not telling! It's a secret! A badly kept one, but still….

**Cat in a box- **I think it would be a fairly decent Harry/Bill one, but I'm afraid I already have most of it played out, and I would have to rewrite it to be a Harry/Bill one. Ah well, maybe next time, eh? I can't really recommend any, sorry, as there are so few.

**Ambwardo- **Basically I'm in love with you. Here's an update! I'm _sooooo _ sorry it took forever! The next one will be up _much _sooner, I promise. 3

**ReiShyloh- **Dammit. -- I hate it when I don't find grammar errors. I hope there are less in this one. / Here's the fourth!

**Dodo-chan- **_Zomg, thank you. _I'm sooo glad it isn't too serious or too silly. D

**Crystal Malfoy- **XD Sub!Draco and Dom!Harry **forever.** 3

**I-Shave-Clowns-** Lol, thanks. D I hope you like this chapter.

**TheSecretCharacter, Lothirielwen, Animewolfgurl, Destiny Entwinments, you-go-on-my-cookie( 3), thrnebrooke- **Zomg, thanks so much! Major thankies.

Now. Go and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – **

"Hey Bill." Harry said from his position behind the red haired man, causing him to jump out of his chair in surprise, dropping his book and grabbing his wand. "S'just me. Harry." Harry appeased, taking a short step backward and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Harry, hi! How are you? Feeling better? Did Albus and Remus tell you what was happening? Are you all right with it?" Bill asked hurriedly, fiddling with his wand between his fingers and not looking directly at Harry's face. He glanced at the rows of books on the walls, glad that they were in a private room in the library, rather than the actual thing.

"Good, thanks. I feel wonderful. They told me. I'm as all right as I can be, I suppose." Harry replied smoothly, placing one pale hand on his hips and the other on the table, leaning gently against it. "Thanks for getting all of the books and everything. It was really great of you." Bill blushed slightly, the tips of his ears tinting a light pink.

"My pleasure. I'd be glad to help you with anything." Bill raised his eyes to meet Harry's, and as he did so, Harry noticed that there was a slight pause as Bill's eyes ran up and down his body. He stifled an amused grin at this.

"Anything?" Harry asked, raising one thin eyebrow. Harry thought for a moment, before coming to a sudden realization. _He isn't treating me differently because of my heritage. Just because he fancies me._

Bill's ears went an even darker pink, realizing what Harry was seemingly insinuating. "That's very nice of you. Be sure that I'll return the favour sometime." Harry smirked slightly, then stood up from his slouching position and walked towards Bill. He gently wrapped his arms around Bill's broad chest in a tight embrace. "Thanks for not treating me differently."

"It's no problem Harry. You're like part of the family, and I quite like you." Here Bill moved on rather quickly, but returned the hug eagerly. "Honestly, the least I could do was figure out what was happening and try and help you through it."

"But you didn't _have_ to do anything." Harry insisted, reluctantly letting go. He let his gaze flick up to Bill's face, their eyes meeting. Bill coughed awkwardly before speaking. _Damn hormones._

"Harry, of course I did. You're one of the greatest people I know. And besides, mum would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Bill grinned crookedly, but seeing Harry's still somewhat suspicious expression, he sighed and compromised. "Okay, you owe me, all right? I'll ask a favour of you sometime." Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. "I have to go now, butI'llseeyoulaterbye." And with that, Bill practically ran out of the room, leaving Harry with a confused expression on his face.

A mild chuckle rang throughout the room.

"Apparently you consider him mating material as well." Heath's amused voice came from behind Harry. "Looks like you're going to have a mate soon, by the way things are going."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Harry growled, turned around, allowing emerald to meet obsidian evenly. "What are you insinuating? I don't even know when I'm doing it."

"Only that it seems like you desire a mate, and you will have no trouble finding someone willing to mate with you." Heath explained casually, placing an arm around Harry's narrow waist and flopping gracefully (if one _can_ flop gracefully) into a chair, pulling Harry into the one next to him. He kept his hold on Harry's waist, and was gazing so intently into the younger vampire's eyes that he didn't notice the blue eyes that were currently riveted on the pair of them.

"How do I know when I find the right person?" Harry asked, running a hand through his ruffled hair and absently leaning into Heath's touch.

"Right now you want me to touch you. When you find the right person, you'll _need_ them to touch you." Harry looked up at this comment, intrigued, and then down at Heath's arm, wrapped securely around his slim waist.

"Get off." Harry muttered, shoving the offending arm away from his body. Heath just grinned evilly and stood up, pulling on Harry until he rose as well. Then he slinked both his arms around Harry's hips and pulled him close, forcing Harry's hips to press against his own. "You have a _mate." _Harry insisted.

Although he knew he liked Heath somewhat, especially his sultry manner, he didn't know what he wanted from Heath, and likewise, didn't know what Heath wanted from him.

"Harry, I'm a vampire. You're a vampire. Vampires are intimate creatures. Jut because we're… touching each other," Heath breathed out, his warm breath brushing against Harry's ear, causing him to shudder. He paused, and slid his left hand underneath Harry's shirt and rubbed his thumb against his cool flesh, and shifted his right arm so that his hand was cradling the side of Harry's face, his thumb just brushing Harry's lips. "It doesn't mean we're anything more than friends." Harry didn't notice the pair of blue eyes narrowing angrily, but Heath did.

"Maybe you're used to shit like this, but I'm not, and I don't-"

Harry was abruptly cut off by a pair of pink lips cutting off his air supply by covering his own cherry red lips.

His jade eyes widened, and then closed as he leaned into the demanding kiss, wrapping his arms around Heath's torso and opening his mouth slightly to allow Heath better access. Their tongues met and battled for dominance, Heath's finally winning out. They stayed like that for a minute, mouths locked, until Harry slowly pulled away, lightly dragging his half sheathed fangs across Heath's bottom lip causing tiny beads of blood to appear and making Heath let out a long, low moan.

"What the hell am I doing?" Harry muttered to himself before letting go of Heath's chest and shoving him away slightly and glaring at the other vampire. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Heath shrugged casually, obviously not bothered by Harry's actions. "But I do know you liked it." Harry flushed slightly, and turned away. "Why don't you ask your _friend_ what it was? As he was watching oh-so carefully, perhaps he knows." Heath drawled, jerking his head in the direction of the blue eyes he had noticed. "Do you know, dear William?" Heath asked innocently.

Bill, from his current half-hidden position, glared ferociously and opened his mouth to speak.

"I forgot my book, and was coming back for it." He grit out, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Here." Harry said curtly, snatching up the book and sweeping towards Bill to hand it to him. Harry looked pointedly away from Bill, quite uncomfortable with the fact that his best friend's older brother, who apparently fancied him somewhat, had caught him snogging a vampire. _Awkward._

"Thanks." Bill replied stiffly before hastily exiting, glancing back once at Harry.

"You," Harry stated, turning back to Heath, "are trouble. Utterly and absolutely." Heath just grinned and nodded in agreement.

"But you like that, don't you?" He asked, sidling up to Harry and slipping his arms around his neck. Harry glared, but didn't reply and made no move to remove the arms. "We leave in an hour. It'll be fully dark then." Harry nodded, unwrapped his arms and made to leave the library. "By the way." He turned around when he heard Heath's voice. "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime." He swished back around and left the library, making towards his room, not dignifying that remark with a reply.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"He is bloody insufferable." Harry growled and he lounged on his bed. His comment caused Hermione to let out a giggle, and Ginny to adopt a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"So he just grabbed you and kissed you?" Hermione asked, a smile on her face, a similar one adorning Ginny's.

"Yes, Hermione." Harry groaned, flipping over so that his face was pressed into his pillow. "I was just violated by a god-knows-how-old vampire, and it's all shits and giggles to my best friends."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it kind of scares me." Ginny put in helpfully, patting Harry awkwardly on his back. Harry didn't respond, but buried his head deeper in his pillow.

"Harry," Hermione began, "If you don't mind me saying, you don't seem extraordinarily vampire-esque at the moment."

"Yeah. I know." Harry's voice came through, slightly muffled by the pillow that was currently enveloping his head. "Apparently for the next week or something I go from really pompous and intolerable and then back to my normal _human_ self, and then I settle in the middle or something. I think it mostly depends on who I am with."

"So you're natural vampire elegance and human ineptitude are battling it out, so to speak, right?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. Harry just grunted in response.

"So you are dignified and stuff with people you don't like or know, and when you are with you're friends, you're your normal cloddish self?" Ginny asked. Harry raised his head out of the pillow to glare at her, but then threw it back down with a vengeance.

"Yes, it seems like when he's mad or with people he is currently uncomfortable with, he becomes more like a typical vampire. Did you see how formal he was with Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione stated primly to Ginny, folding her arms across her lap as she perched on a wooden chair near Harry's bed.

"Yeah." Ginny said thoughtfully. "I was wondering about that too." She leaned back against the wall from her position on Harry's bed, taking up almost of half of it, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Hullo. Still here." Harry waved an arm about wildly as he burrowed his head even further into the pillow, as if trying to get away from the current situation.

Which he most likely was.

"Harry, he did say you were just friends, right? So what's the problem? Maybe that's just how vampire things are." Ginny suggested, stretching out her legs.

"I'm still somewhat human, so screw vampire things. And get your feet out of my face, you sod." Harry's head emerged from the pillow so he could flash a look of irritation at Ginny before roughly shoving her feet off of the bed, causing them to thud solidly against the hard wooden floor.

"Sor_ry._" Ginny muttered, rubbing her sore foot. "Didn't have to push so hard."

"Accident. Sorry. Vampire strength." Harry grunted shortly, rolling over so that he was now glaring at the ceiling. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by the sound of knocking at the door.

"_What?"_ Harry shouted, irritated that he was barely allowed any time to just _exist_ with his friends. The door was pushed open, and a very smug vampire stood in the doorway, gazing directly at Harry, as if knowing where he was in the room before even opening the door.

"Pardon me, Harry, darling. I was just inquiring as to whether you would be accompanying on my nightly stroll this fine evening." Heath asked lightly, leaning his forehead gently against the doorframe and letting his auburn locks fall over his eyes.

"That depends," Harry countered, "Will you be there?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Heath smirked once more and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well?" Harry sighed and sat up in bed.

"Yeah."

Harry slowly stood up, stretching out his arms and rolling his shoulders. He twisted his neck at an odd angle before hearing a satisfying _crack._ He flashed a small smile to Hermione and Ginny, grabbed a sweatshirt Ron had lent him at the end of the school year, and followed Heath out of the room. Harry made no move to lighten his steps, but as before, no sound came from his large boots hitting the wooden floor.

"I'm glad you're coming." Heath said softly as they glided out of the house and into the night. "You need to know how to hunt, or you won't survive."

"What if I don't want to survive?" Harry demanded. _Does Dumbledore know I'm leaving his 'safe haven'?_

"Then don't." Heath shrugged, striding briskly away from Harry and through a park that was near the house. Harry didn't reply, but settled with a relatively vague question.

"Where are we going?" He asked, noticing that even in the cool night air, he wasn't the least bit cold.

"Forest. It's about two miles away." Heath answered, picking up pace as he walked. Harry frowned at the lack of information given, but shrugged inwardly and followed.

The walked for a while, sometimes almost running, sometimes slowing down so much Harry had to work to keep his legs from speeding up. He was annoyed at the frequent change in pace, and annoyed that he was being kept in the dark. Literally.

Eventually they reached the edge of a forest, and Heath paused.

"Leave the sweatshirt here. You wont need it." Heath stated. Harry shrugged, and dropped it to the ground at the base of a tree, inwardly remembering where the tree was. "All right then. Let's hunt." A slightly disturbing smirk appeared on his face.

Harry, never one to show weakness, merely returned it with one of his own.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry looked down at the stag that they had caught with relative ease. It was still alive; Heath had pinned it to the ground the moment he had ensnared it. From his position, kneeling down on the dirt floor beside the squirming deer, he glanced up at Harry.

"You feed first. You need to drink." Harry looked away, not sure if he could bring himself to feed from something still living. "You are a vampire. There's no going back. Drink or die." Heath urged, grimacing as the deer struggled in his tight hold.

Harry nodded slowly, and crouched beside the stag, placing a hand on its head and bringing his mouth close to his neck. He hesitated, glancing up at Heath, who nodded reassuringly. Harry swallowed, finding his mouth painfully dry, and gradually brought his open mouth to the deer's neck and sunk his teeth into the flesh.

Hot, salty blood flooded into his mouth, and Harry eagerly gulped it down, stifling a pleased moan. As he did so, he noticed the deer calming, but his hand at the opposite side of its neck told him that it wasn't dead. He ignored it, brushing it off as the loss of blood, and continued draining the blood from the animal until he had his fill.

He released the motionless stag and took a step backward. He looked down at the blood that was on his shirt, and the blood that coated the stag. It took all of his efforts to keep from throwing up.

"If you're wondering about how it settled down, when the fangs are fully extended, as they are when you are feeding, they have thin holes in them that inject a chemical into the animal that relaxes its muscles, making it easier for the blood to pump through. Basically you have a sort of sedative in them." Heath explained quietly.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He ran his tongue carefully over his long canines (still not opening his mouth), but did not feel any holes, showing just how miniscule the hollowed out part was. "Congratulations on your first feeding." Heath smiled, and brought his mouth to another place on the deer's neck.

When Heath brought his mouth away, the deer was utterly still and cold.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: **Right. First of all, I am _soooo_ sorry about this chapter being so late. My computer was being a sod, and then I had summer school.

But anyways, thanks for all of the reviews guys! I appreciate them all, and I'm pretty sure I replied to all of them, and if I didn't, ah, my airheaded-ness is why. But if you reviewed, THANKS!

Oh. Yeah. About the whole Voldemort being dead, and then not dead and shit…. That would be because **1) **Ron was so upset he wasn't thinking, and after all, Voldemort had just been defeated so that's why he said that. **2)** Ron was talking about Voldemort's last supporters. **3) **The author is an idiot.

**Review**! It'll make me update faster.

**Important: **I may be changing my user name very soon, so if you're wondering or anything, yeah. I changed it.


	6. Authors Note

Mmk, so basically I've had some minor [to major, I suppose catastrophes that have greatly impaired my time to write. Please forgive me for the lack of updates on this story…. I know its been a year. Its completely unacceptable, and every time I think about it I mentally bash myself in the head. Much like Dobby, the poor thing. However, I just recently was shoved rather roughly into a situation that enables me to have the adequate time to write once more. This is, in fact, good. I will be writing more, (lots more, hopefully) but it may not be on this story. I just don't have the "muse" or whatever it's called for _Crossed Wires_, (although I do like the title, so this does sadden me greatly). I might be posting one or two more chapter for it, but I find it really hard to write, especially after _Deathly Hallows. _(Here I refrain from comment, although it wasn't what it expected it to be.) I sincerely hope that people will continue to read my other stories that I intend to post, as it would lighten my days up endlessly. (insert stupid little grin.)

**There's more information on my homepage-dealio thing if y'all wanna go look at that. **

But I would_ greatly_ appreciate it if people would email me suggestions on pairings or something? Not because I don't have ideas, just because I have ideas for about five different pairings, (with the plot all there, to boot!), but I can't decide which to further my attentions to. My main pairings are always Slash though. Sorry…. The ones that are most prominent right now are probably **Harry/Snape, Harry/Draco, Harry!goesbackintime/Sirius, Harry!goesbackintime/Remus, Harry is Salazar Slytherin. **Any others would be greatly appreciated, as it seems that lately my imagination knows no bounds and just cannot decide on which to continue to embellish.

**Thanks SO much to all who have reviewed/had on alert/read this story. I hope I continue it. Your reviews have meant an **_**immense**_** amount to me, ** **and I hope that you remember me and check every so often for new stories and chapters. ((insert another stupid little hopefully grin))**

**--August 13, 2007.**

P.S. I may be changing my username soon. Very soon. And it will probably be changed to **stupidisco**

Yes, one 'd.' So if that confuses anyone, you have my profuse apologies.

**AND, **jesus, I almost forgot. Ummmm, I dunno if any of you would like my email address ((such as bitching me out, or **SUGGESTING PAIRINGS SO I KNOW WHICH STORY TO CONTINUE!!!!!!)), **but its **ohfag at hotmail dot com**

Hopefully that worked.

Thanks again, and I'm sorry to all who liked the story. Every time I read a review, my day was better. Honestly. I swear to god! And shut up, I do so have a life. It just so happens to revolve around Harry Potter fanfiction.

Good gracious. This "P.S" is getting quite long isn't it?! God, this is ridiculious. Well, in any case, I look forward to receiving at least a few emails.

Thanks folks. (another grin)


End file.
